hammierpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Teneka BMT1
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE MAY BE HIGHLY DISTURBING TO SOME PEOPLE. IT INCLUDES GENDERBENDING, ANIMAL ABUSE, AND REFERENCES TO HOMOSEXUALITY. IF YOU ARE DISTURBED OR OFFENDED BY ANY OF THAT, PLEASE EITHER DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE, OR TAKE CAUTION WHILE READING IT. Teneka BMT1 is a hamster in Hamster RPG. She currently lives in her cave-home, on the above-ground floor. History Teneka was born in a lab, to a hamster and a cat. The scientists behind it were cruel people who cared about nothing but money. They were testing to see if they could make hybrid animals that are female and able to reproduce, since hybrids born to incompatible species are supposed to be all male and unable to breed. The hamster and cat were forced to breed together by any means possible, which included the need to abuse the two animals. The cat even was declawed, in a careless and cruel manner, and his mouth was duct taped so that he couldn't kill and/or eat his forced hamster mate. Teneka was born in a litter of six. Two of her siblings were dead already before they even were born, and two died not long after their birth. Only one of her siblings lived a full life. This sibling was male and his cat genes took over, unlike Teneka's. Teneka was born male. The scientists were outraged to find out that the only surviving offspring were both male. They decided to sell them to a pet shop. At the last moment, they slapped names on them. Teneka's brother was easily named "Fur", but they got stuck on naming Teneka. Right before they had went to sell the two, an animal lover ran up to the scientests and yelled, "TEMEE!" The scientests, not knowing what that meant, made "Teneya" from this and slapped that name on Teneka. At the time, Teneka was male, so "she" was given a name with a masculine suffix. On the way, Teneka/Teneya's brother has ran away, into the wilderness. At the pet shop, where she/he had lived for a large portion of her/his life, she/he had made friends with many of the male hamsters also there. She/he also had a "romantic" relation with a female hamster there, Acey. Acey was a popular girl at that pet shop, and was coveted by most of the male population of hamsters of that pet shop. During her/his time at the pet shop, she/he began to transgender. She/he did her/his best to hide this from Acey, but after a while, she was figured out and immediately dumped. At the breakup, Teneka attacked Acey with the sharpest object that was lying around at the moment. Fortunately for Acey, the sharpest object wasn't that sharp, so she got away without serious injury. After the breakup, Teneka changed her name from Teneya to Teneka, and realized how Acey was insincere and really was only dating Teneka because everyone else didn't look good in her eyes. Teneka began to sincerely hate Acey, and had a desire to kill her. However, before she got to carry out any murder or even assault, Acey was adopted. For the rest of Teneka's time at the pet shop, before she ran away, she had no friends anymore and never spoke to anyone. When she ran away, she somehow opened up a portal to Hamsterworld. Eventually, she had come in contact with her long-lost brother, who had later contacted her about his own children. She was there for the birth of Kitoya, who she then took into her care. Later, she became aware that she had an alter ego: Antineka. Even later, she found out she was part of a prophecy that went wrong. Personality When Teneka first came to Hamsterworld, she was still cut from Acey. She was a serious person then. However, the cuts from Acey were shown to not be scars, as Teneka has recovered now, and is now a laid-back person. Teneka has a somewhat-visible perverted side. Teneka is a homosexual; she is attracted to girls, not boys. However, she used to be heterosexual, but this was when she was male, and she has always been attracted to the same gender. Teneka is interested in dating sims, but she dosen't play any other video games. Trivia *Lani has made a Scratch account for Teneka. Teneka is interpreted to not care about the quality of her typing, according to the typing style of most things on the account. Category:Female characters